Somawf
by Kelrisathefiredemoness
Summary: Wizards have started to disappear on missions that no one can remember them going on. Will Fairy Tail and Somwaf be able to figure out what's going on before it is too late? Or will they all fall to the evil lurking in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here we are. Finally got this started. I hope you guys like this story :) it took me a while to figure out exactly how I wanted to write this. Now it has a plot and the writing may (hopefully) be better. This does start a little in Team Natsu's POV but will be in the OCs the rest of the time. Also Librelliem is for now in an unknown place until I can find a good place to put the town. If you guys have any suggestions I would be happy to hear them cause I don't have any idea even after looking at a map of Fiore for a while :( Anyways, enjoy!**

'_thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. All my friends and I own are Somawf and our OCs so no stealing!**

No one was aware of when it started. All they knew was one day, a guild pointed it out. Guild wizards were disappearing. So far, the guilds that were missing members only had one team gone, or one person, after they had gone on a mission no one could remember seeing. As of yet, only smaller guilds were missing people, but some feared that soon the larger guilds would lose their wizards as well to this unknown threat. Larger and more well-known guilds started looking into the disappearances. None of them were allowed to send anyone off on their own without a tracker or someone knowing exactly where they were going. The guilds stayed in touch with each other, hoping to stop whatever was happening. One team however, did not know what was going on as they were on a mission when everyone caught on.

Natsu's face was an unhealthy shade of green as the train rounded a bend. Lucy shook her head sadly at Natsu's misery, knowing there was only one way to help the suffering Dragon Slayer without knocking him out. Unfortunately, Wendy hadn't been at the guild when they left for this job, so Natsu had to suffer through his motion sickness unless Erza 'helped' him. Gray laughed at his team mate's expression.

"I have to say, Flame Brain, green does not match your pink hair." Gray snickered.

"It's not pink! It's…blgh." Natsu's face turned even greener as the train moved over a bump.

"Don't be mean to Natsu, Gray." Happy defended Natsu as he gagged.

"Do you need me to help, Natsu?" Erza questioned causing Lucy to sweat drop.

Before Natsu could answer, a weak voice caught their attention to the doorway of their compartment, "Excuse me, but did you see a young man with silver, rainbow highlighted hair come by?"

Lucy turned to see a young girl leaning on the doorway, staring at them with weary, teal eyes. She looked shaky and pale as she gripped the doorway, one hand cradling her stomach. Lucy immediately felt concerned for the sick looking girl.

"Sorry, we haven't. Are you all right?" she asked

The girl nodded slowly with a weak smile, "I'm okay. Just a little motion sick. Normally, I would be laying down in my compartment, but I've been looking for my friend. He left a little bit ago and hasn't returned yet so I got a bit worried."

'_Somebody left her alone like this?' _Lucy frowned.

"He said something about looking for someone who maybe had medicine or something to help me and Nisha went with him. I may just be worrying too much, but I went looking for them."

Lucy calmed down slightly. At least her friend hadn't just left her, he had a reason to. Erza and Gray also softened slightly as the girl said this.

"Would you like us to help look?" Erza offered. "We can cover more of the train with the four of us."

"No thank you. I think I'm just gonna go back to my compartment and wait for them to return," the girl moved to leave, but her face grew slightly green as the train jerked. "Or I'll just lay here for a moment if you don't mind." She slid slowly towards the ground.

Gray moved first and put her on his seat, deciding to stand, "Here, you can rest here for a moment before going back."

"Thank…you..." the girl whispered, fighting the urge to throw up.

"It's no problem. By the way, I'm Gray." The ice mage introduced himself.

"And I'm Lucy. That's Erza and Natsu." She pointed to her two teammates across from them.

Levinia weakly waved at them, attempting not to throw up. Her eyes though, held sympathy as she watched Natsu. The signs of motion sickness were something she knew well. Lucy stared at the girl for a moment before laying the girl's head on her lap. She didn't resist much as her strength had been drained from the sickness plaguing her.

"You smell nice," Levinia suddenly told her softly.

"U-uh thanks." Lucy sweat dropped at the random comment.

"Sorry if that was weird. I have a really good nose, so I just noticed," she said sleepily. "It's helping calm my stomach and is making me tired"

Across from them, Natsu frowned a little when he heard the girl's comments. Luckily for him, no one noticed and teased him. Well, no one, but the girl slowly falling asleep on Lucy's lap did. Interest sparked within her as a thought formed in her head about the possible reasons for the pink haired teen to be frowning. She turned her head a little to look up at Lucy, who had started running a hand through Levinia's blonde hair, and grinned on the inside.

"Hey, have any of you seen…oh there you are Levinia," a young man barged into the compartment, slightly out of breath. "I went back, but you were gone. At least leave a note next time."

Levinia smiled guiltily, "Sorry. When you and Nisha didn't return after a while, I got a little worried."

Taiyo rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I went around asking people if they had any medicine. Unfortunately, no one has any. Sorry, Levinia. So, who are your new friends?" he looked curiously at the others, his eyes spotting the pink guild mark on Lucy's hand. "Oh, hey you guys are Fairy Tail wizards."

Levinia's eyes widened slightly, "You're from Fairy Tail, Lucy?"

"Yeah." Lucy smiled down at the girl.

"That's pretty cool. Taiyo, Nisha, and I are guild wizards too." Levinia said proudly.

"Really? What guild are you guys from?" Gray questioned.

Erza, Lucy, and even Natsu looked curiously at Taiyo for the answer. He turned in answer and pointed to a mark on the back of his slightly too big, green jacket. The mark was of a sword and katana crossed with vines twining around them. Realization dawned in Erza's and Gray's eyes while Lucy stared at the mark thoughtfully and Natsu scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's been a while since we've seen or heard anything about your guild. How have you all been?" Erza questioned.

"We haven't been causing as big of problems as you guys, that's probably why we haven't ended up in any newspapers," Levinia giggled, slowly getting up to go over to her teammate.

Lucy sweat dropped at the mention of the destruction that seemed to follow them. Mostly, it was Natsu's fault something blew up or Gray and Erza would accidently destroy buildings when attacking the enemy. Only occasionally would Lucy be partly responsible, and that was only because of the few times she would be forced to summon Aquarius. A sigh escaped her as she thought about all the times they'd had to give up part of their reward to help pay for the damage caused. Afterwards, she usually had to go on another job to get enough to help pay for her rent, food, and clothes.

"I'm Taiyo by the way if you didn't know," he introduced himself, turning back around to face them and put a steadying hand on Levinia's shoulder.

"I'm Gray."

"I'm Erza. It's nice to meet you, Taiyo."

"And I'm Lucy. Over there is Natsu and that's Happy."

"Hi!" Happy waved at them.

Taiyo blinked, "Hey, you're an exceed."

"Yep," blue exceed puffed out his chest proudly.

"So that means one of you must be a dragon slayer, am I right?"

Levinia rolled her eyes, "Its Natsu, Taiyo. He's the dragon…slayer…" her face started to turn green again.

Erza nodded, "She's right, but how did you know?"

Levinia smiled weakly, "Well as far as I know Fairy Tail has only one pink haired member who is a dragon slayer. Plus, I can smell that he's a fire dragon slayer just like he knows I'm a dragon slayer as well."

They turned to Natsu, who nodded slowly, before turning to look at her again, "Do you have an exceed like flame brain here?" Gray asked.

"Yeah…she's around here…somewhere. Hopefully she can find us…" Levinia leaned against Taiyo as the train jerked once more.

"Is it just me or has the ride become bumpier than usual." Gray noticed.

Lucy frowned, "Now that you mention it, it has been a rougher ride than normal."

Erza looked out the window while the others stood, besides Natsu, wondering if something was wrong. There answer came a moment later in the form of screams and an explosion from the front of the train.

**A/N: So what did you all think? I apologize if anyone is OOC. Anyways please review and have a good day. Until next chapter!**


	2. Apologies!

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone but this isn't an update. So, recently college started and I have a job, but I do have a bit of time at some point in the morning for now that I can write. Unfortunately, my USB has disappeared. It had everything on it, from stories to all my characters and ideas. I've searched for it and have had no luck so far, but I haven't given up hope. So, I guess I'm going to put certain stories on hold and others might be rewritten. Hopefully I'll find my USB soon and I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Well, have a good rest of the day everyone and I'll put updates in my bio if anything changes.**


End file.
